Electronic devices come in many different shapes and sizes, and housings for such devices are made of a wide variety of different materials. Most electronic devices have housings made of hard plastic or metal, which provide at least some structural support and protection for internal components. These hard plastic or metal housings tend to be relatively rigid in order to provide the necessary support and protection for the internal components. One drawback of rigid housings, such as those made of hard plastic or metal is that they do not provide much impact absorption. Thus, display screens and internal components of the electronic devices are more susceptible to damage from impacts, such as drops.
Also, users generally prefer electronic devices to be relatively small and thin. This preference for small/thin devices, combined with the prevalent use of hard plastic or metal means that most electronic devices on the market are relatively dense. This high density can increase user fatigue to hold and use the devices, and can make the devices more susceptible to slipping from the user's hand (especially if the housing is smooth). Additionally, this high density means that the device will sink if dropped in water, often resulting in damage to or loss of the electronic device.